The Necklace
by haku-chihiro247
Summary: Can Chihiro find a way to solve the problem, can she have an amazing powers? Can Chihiro and Haku meet?  Can she confront the challenges?  Find it out by reading the whole story.
1. Chapter 1: The New Life

**( hi.. this is my first fanfic.. I'm sorry if you cannot understand the other words and sentences because I'm not used to speak in English because I'm a Filipina,, hehe.. and I hope you enjoy reading my stories and please review… ^_^ )**

**Chapter 1: New Life**

**(CHIHIRO'S POV)**

I woke up by the alarm of my clock. I slowly sit up and stretched my arms. I stood up and walked into the bathroom. I bathed myself and changed on my normal home clothes. I face the mirror, combing my hair and in the 100th stroke, it gave my hair shiny and soft. When I'm finished, I put my hair into a nice ponytail using my purple hair band that Granny gave me last 2 years and I'm so curious that the hair band hadn't change at all.

I sat beside the sliding glass window, opened it and the wind started to blew softly. I live up on the hill that's why the wind recently blew by my window. I was starting staring at the clear blue sky and I started to remember what happened to me last 2 years in the spirit world.

**( DAYDREAM )**

**Chihiro:** We will meet again sometime?

**Haku:** Sure we will.

**Chihiro:** Promise?

**Haku:** Promise. Now go and don't look back until you pass the tunnel.

**( END OF THE DAYDREAM )**

A tear rolled down on my cheeks and I wiped it off by my wrist. " I really miss Lin, Kamaji, Yubaba, Granny, No Face, Boh, and especially you Haku. _Where are you now? Did you kept your promise?_, I thought. Many tears are continued rolling down on my cheeks. I was startled when my mom was calling me and I washed my face so that no one can notice that I cried.

**Mrs. Ogino:** Chihiro! It's time for breakfast! (yelling)

**Chihiro:** Yes Mom!, I replied.

I walked slowly down the stairs so that I don't fall down because since I was little I was such a clutz. I sat down my chair and my father suddenly asking me.

When I looked at my watch it was almost time at school. I devoured my food in a few minutes. (hahaha, it just came into my mind!)

I get my lunchbox on the table and putted it in my bag. Before I started running, I asked permission to my mom to go to school first.

**(END OF POV)**

When Chihiro was running, she didn't notice that she was running just like a cheetah. At the same time she arrived at the school, the bell rang.

**Chihiro:** "Thanks, I'm just in time", Chihiro whispered while she was running out of breath from running.

**(In the Classroom)**

Chihiro sat beside the window, so she can always see the clouds in the sky and it reminded her always of Haku, and then she didn't realized that her teacher was calling her 5x.

**Mr. Okimura:** "Miss Ogino, hey are you listening!", Mr. Okimura yelled.

**Chihiro: **"Ye-s si-r !", Chihiro said, stand up and panicked for a little while.

Her classmates laughed and gossips about her.

**Mr. Okimura: **"Write the answer on the board!"

**Chihiro:** "Ye-s Sir", she replied and she answered the question on the board correctly.

**Mr. Okimura: **"Very good Ms. Ogino. Even though you are always spacing out at the window during classes, and you can always answer correctly all my questions that I will ask you about our lessons. I can't believe it!."

When the teacher finished talking, she knew that her classmates were talking and whispering about how weird she is, smart and top of their class, even though she is always spacing out at the window or anywhere.

**( 1 hour Lunchbreak ) **

After she was eeating her lunch, she was walking and she saw a nice place with a cherry blossom trees. She get her sketchbook and started drawing. She was drawing a girl that is riding with a dragon at the starry night sky. When she was finished drawing, she smelled the air and it was so good and fresh, and she smiled how beautiful are the cherry blossoms when it was falling down on the ground and she reminded it of Haku's scales until she didn't notice she fell asleep.

**(The Dream)**

I didn't notice, I was in a place that I don't know. I saw a girl who was playing with the water, but wait! The girl was floating, and she was not just playing with the water but the fire too! I drew closer to the girl and I notice that the girl has a brown hair color just like mine. And it make me more curious, I came drew closer and closer until the girl turned around but she didn't saw me.

But I saw her face and it resembles mine. I was so confused who is that girl until my visions were blurred and someone was calling my name.

**The voice: **"Chihiro!", a soft woman's voice called me.

And suddenly I waked up, but when I looked up my watch, I saw at what the time it is. And I remembered we have afternoon classes. I putted my things in my bag hurriedly, and I ran until I was in our classroom door. And I heard my teacher's voice. _'Oh! No! What will I do! I'm late!' _

I slowly open the door but my teacher noticed me.

**Mr. Okimura: **"Chihiro! Where have you been? And why are you late!", Mr. Okimura said while scolded me.

**Chihiro:** "Sir, I'm sorry. Because when I was finished eating my lunch, I found a nice place to relax to. But I didn't know that I have fallen asleep and when I woke up, when I saw my watch, I realized that there was some afternoon classes today. I'm very sorry sir", I said while my hands were shaking a little.

**Mr. Okimura: **"Ok. But next time I will punish you. Now go, and sit down."

And the classes goes on. Until it was the time of going home from school.

It was almost dark, but I felt someone was following me. But I ignored it until I arrived at our house.

**Chihiro: **"I'm home!"

**Mrs. Ogino: **"Oh! Welcome home sweety. I will just call you when the dinner is ready.'

**Chihiro: **"Ok mom."

I walked upstairs and I changed my clothes into a normal clothes. And suddenly my mom called me.

**Mrs. Ogino: **"Chihiro, the dinner is ready!", my mom shouted.

**Chihiro: **"Yes mom!", I replied.

I descend down the stairs and I sat down and I ate my dinner that my mother prepared. When I was finished I helped my mom by cleaning the table and washing the dishes. When I was finished cleaning, I walked up upstairs and into my room and I lay down on my bed and I started to remember Haku and I didn't notice that I was crying until I fell asleep.

**I'm sorry, I cannot upload the next chapter because my mom is mad at me, because it is already 11:50p.m. and she said I will turn off the computer. But I will try my best to upload the next chapter tomorrow because I'm excited to upload the next chapter too. But please review, hehehe, it's my only hope if want is your opinion about my story. Hehehe,, hope you like it! **


	2. Chapter 2: New Transfer Student

**(hehe, I'm very sorry guyz.,, because i'm too late too upload the next chapter,, hehe, While I am at class, I will not listen to my teacher because I was focused on making this chapter,, hahaha, )**

* * *

><p>The Next Day.<p>

Chihiro woke up by she felt a sudden cold wind, running around insider her room. She shivered, and she felt something odd, because the wind was so cold that time. But she never mind it so she went inside her bathroom and when she pass the mirror, she saw an ugly woman standing at the mirror. She jumped in terror until when she looked again, she realized that she was her after all. So she decided to wash her face and then when she looked back again at the mirror. "That's better", she said to herself while smiling.

She continued on bathing and then she noticed that there is something whispering around her ears, she heard some few words but she didn't understand it. She shivered a little bit but then she felt a little courage not to be a coward and be brave but she thought to herself that it was only her imagination.

When she was finished, she wore a printed white t-shirt with a hoody in it and a black shorts and a green shoes. She prepared her things in her backpack and she's ready to go but before that she asked permission to her parents.

Her parents didn't knew that the reason why Chihiro is very busy and always going out in their house every weekend because she will be practicing her karate skills in the forest (NOTE: Chihiro lives in a hill and below it is a forest, remember in the movie that when they first transferred and when her father take a wrong route in driving, do you remember when her father pointed and said, "That is our house up there in the hill, we can see it clearly here you know." Her father said that.).

After many years had passed, she is 15 years old now and a high school student, and she mastered all the moves in the Karate. But even though she mastered it, sometimes she is clumsy at it. As usual she is the quiet type of a person, she also have no friends while in the karate club she joined in.

One day their teacher announced that there will be a new student in their class.

"Ok, class. Please sit down because I would like you to meet your new classmate, Arata Ken.", their teacher said.

The girls in the class squeaked because the new student was so handsome and cute.

"Hi everyone. Nice to meet you. I'm Arata Ken. Please take a good care of me.", he said and then he smiled.

While he was introducing himself in front of them, the girls talked and whispered to each other about Arata Ken the he was so handsome and cute but all the boys in the class got envious at him because all the girls fell in love at first sight on Arata Ken.

Ken noticed Chihiro was staring outside the window, he wondered because all of the students, Chihiro is the one, who doesn't pay attention to the class.

Until the teacher said, "Ok Arata-kun, you sit beside, Ms. Ogino."

"Yes sir.", Ken replied.

Ken walked and sat beside Chihiro. While the discussion was going on. Ken decided to talk to Chihiro.

"Hi, Chihiro. I'm Arata Ken. Nice to meet you." He said to Chihiro.

Chihiro noticed that someone was calling her name, and when she turned around she saw a new student with a blonde hair and a sky blue color of the eyes with a light yellow flecks in it.

She saw that he was smiling, she tried to ignore him, and she did.

**(Ken's POV)**

'_This__girl__next__to__me__is__weird,__I__just__wanted__to__make__friends__with__her__because__she__'__s__different__with__the__girls__here.__She__just__too__mysterious__for__me.__ '_ I thought.

Until the teacher asked some questions regarding history and he called Chihiro, but Chihiro didn't listen. The teacher was calling her several times already until our teacher was mad, he shouted, "Ms. Ogino! Are you even listening to our class?"

Chihiro stood up rapidly. "Y-e-s s-i-r.", she said the words fast.

Almost, whole classroom laughed at her but I saw that she shows no emotion. She just ignores at what her classmates did at her. And then I was shocked because she answered all the questions correctly and then whole classroom went silent.

"Ok, very good Ms. Ogino.", our teacher said.

And she sat down to her chair silently.

**(END OF POV)**

Many weeks had passed, Ken tried his luck everyday that Chihiro would notice him. But his wish came true, one day Ken saw Chihiro under the cherry blossom tree, sketching something on a paper. He tried to get closer to Chihiro, but he walked slowly. But Chihiro was startled. She suddenly throw up her pencil and sketch notebook she was holding a while ago before Ken startled her. But before that she catched them all just in a second but she almost tripped into the spiky stone that was there but thanks to Ken, she was saved.

Chihiro didn't realize she was blushing a little at what happened. She tried not to get eye to eye contact with Ken, because she was too embarrassed to look because she was a klutz. And she hurriedly stood up and get out at the holding of Ken.

"Thanks.", she said while bowing her head down and when she started to run, Ken grabbed her hand and said, "Don't go. Please!"

Chihiro couldn't resist to run just like that, so she stayed. Because he saved her life. But she remained silent.

**(Ken's POV)**

'_Wow! I didn't know that Chihiro is good at drawing. But her drawings are weird. There are something a dragon? Uhmm, I will just find a way to find it out.'_

**(END OF POV)**

Ken find a way to stop the untingliness feeling of silent surrounding them.

"Uhmm, Chihiro, what are you doing here a few minutes ago?", Ken asked.

**(Chihiro's POV)**

'_Why do he always call me Chihiro, why does not Ms. Ogino, we met just met a few weeks ago, and we are not totally close. But he is the first person ever to come near me and talked to me.'_

**(END ****OF ****POV)**

"Are you drawing something?"

Chihiro was startled a little bit, because Ken guessed her. But she didn't show any emotion.

Chihiro didn't know that when she accidentally threw her thing up, Ken saw her drawings.

"Your drawing is nice, Chihiro.", Ken said while smiling.

"Uhmm, thanks." Chihiro replied in a soft whispering voice that she can only hear.

But she was surprised that Ken heard it. "Your welcome. But it's true your very good at drawing." Ken replied, smiling again at her.

Chihiro tried to look at the face of Ken and she saw Ken was smiling, she smiled back and suddenly she laughed softly.

**(Ken's POV)**

I saw Chihiro looked at me and she suddenly laughed softly and I saw her smiling face. _'__Oh!__She__ was __cute __after __all.__But__ I__ didn__'__t __notice __it__all.__'_

**(END OF POV)**

Ken didn't notice that he was blushing.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Ken asked Chihiro.

"Uhmm, nothing at all. Hehe." Chihiro replied, smiling.

Until then, many months had passed. Chihiro and Ken became good friends but nobody in their classroom knows that Chihiro and Ken are close friends. But one day, when Chihiro and Ken went at the same place they first met and talked to each other. Someone saw them laughing and talking. And it was one of the fan club of Ken. Chihiro knows that Ken is popular at school that's why they swore to each other that they will pretend that they don't know each other if they are in classes or in the school, but when they are alone they are free to talk to each other.

When Chihiro and Ken finished talking, and they went back to school. And when Chihiro opened the door, she felt something fall off, and she avoided it. Her classmates was shocked at how Chihiro is good at dodging because they didn't know that she learned Martial Arts when she was in Elementary/Grade School.

Many days had passed the pranks continued until Ken knew who did all of that and the problem. So Ken solved the problem by stopping the persons who are making pranks to Chihiro.

* * *

><p><strong>(I'm so very sorry. I broke my promise that I will upload soon but I accidentally fell asleep last night. And when I woke up it was already 1:00 a.m. and now I finished this one at 4:32 a. T_T I've spent my 3 hours for making this but at least you enjoy reading this. And I will try my best to upload the next chapter soon but please review. Hehehe. XD)<strong>


End file.
